Djena Blind-Eye
Djena ''"Never give up on what you believe in." - '''''Djena''' Once a cook for Blood Legion, soon befriending an Asura. Then, becoming a mother, then a grandmother. '''Djena''' lived a long, happy and painful life. May she rest in peace. Appearance During her elderly years, '''Djena''' had white hair with a steel head dress. Her bangs covered one eye and exposed her other. Her horns were pincer-like in shape, though odd with what looked like an eye pattern near the tip. Her pelt was black, slowly turning grey with her age. Soon however after her death, she became a dark, cloaked figure with glowing white eyes. Not normally allowing her ghostly form to be seen in fear of how others would react. Personality Loving and caring, '''Djena''' makes it her job to look after every one she has befriended, or is related to in some way. She is normally very accepting, but once a line has been drawn which puts her, friends, or loved ones in harms way, she will turn from being the most gentle soul to the most violent, blood-thirsty beast. Only, however, to those who have upset her. Story Many years ago, when she was only 28, '''Djena''' came across a young Asura named '''Jaxx Ignaaros''' near Wayfarer Foothills. At first, she was a little sceptical being as she had never seen an Asura before. '''Jaxx''' was the first to break the ice and say hi, from there, '''Djena''' was a little cautious and replied. They began talking for hours and hours, slowly getting to know more and more about each other. '''Djena''' saw something in him, something that she liked. They promised that they’ll meet up again soon. After a few months of meeting up over and over again they slowly began to fall for each other, and soon decided to start dating; eventually getting married! '''Djena''' soon found out that '''Jaxx''' was working on an experiment in which he can successfully crossbreed a Charr and an Asura together. Though, what '''Djena''' didn’t know is that Jaxx was conducting the experiments for them. '''Jaxx''' soon asked if he could try his experiment on her seeing as how they got so close, and all he asked was just a single egg from her womb to fertilise with Asura sperm. '''Djena''' accepted and allowed him to extract what he required. A day later, '''Jaxx''' planted the fertilised egg back into '''Djena'''. '''Jaxx''' fell ill shortly after, not even telling '''Djena''' to not fill her with worry. '''Djena''' found out he was ill when it was far too late, when he was too sick to recover. Not even a week later, '''Jaxx''' passed away. Filled with grief, '''Djena''' mourned his death, promising to take care of the experiment growing inside her. Months later, '''Djena''' gave birth to a young Charr/Asura hybrid to which she named '''Flayora'''. Years later, '''Flayora''' met a young Asura named '''Gal Vorbekk'''. '''Djena''' never trusted him from the very beginning, feeling that there was something off about him. 3 years later, '''Djena''' found out that her daughter is both pregnant, and getting married to '''Gal'''. Despite being filled with anger that her daughter is going to marry the Asura she doesn’t like, she held her tongue and showed her support all the way. A year and a half later, '''Djena''' found out that her daughter had been killed by Inquest, in a fit of rage, '''Djena''' travelled to the closest Inquest base she knew of, Enrav Exploration Post, to exact her revenge on them, slaughtering each and every Inquest she could find, tearing them limb from limb. After she left the base, coated in the blood of the Inquest, she then began to dedicate the rest of her life into performing necromancy to bring her daughter back. Years later, she soon passed away from the amount of stress all her research was putting on her heart. To this day, '''Djena''' wanders around, trying to continue on her work to bring back her daughter, despite knowing that it will not work out as hoped. Miscellaneous